Why Have I Fallen For You
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Jaejoong tidak tahu jika bertemu dengannya akan mengubah seluruh cara pikir dan perasaannya. /lagi ga bsa bkin summary/YunJae/GaJe/Percobaan/DLDR.


Title : Why Have I Fallen For You.

Genre : Romance - Fantasy.

Cast : DBSK member and other.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Prolog.

**Warning : Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame.**

~Percobaan~

_Check It..._

Sepuluh tahun. Yaa, benar sepuluh tahun aku memedam perasaan padanya. Dan selama itu pun aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya.

Ku embuskan napasku perlahan, aku tidak menyangka akan berada di tempat ini. Tempat yang akan menjadikan saksi sejarah kehidupan orang yang selama sepuluh tahun mengisi rongga dadaku, orang yang selama ini menjadi penghias dikala tidur malamku.

Entahlah ada kebaikan atau malaikat mana yang sedang merasuki jiwaku. Aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa aku tiba-tiba berada di sini dan menunggu detik-detik menegangkan yang akan segera berlangsung.

Ku pejamkan mataku, rasanya perih menyeruak seketika menguar dari dalam tubuhku. Menyiksa perasaan hatiku lebih dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah menduga jika akhirmya dia lebih memilih bersama dengannya, sehingga menimbulkan satu pertanyaan yang tak akan mungkin terjawab, kenapa bukan aku?.

Benar, kenapa bukan aku yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya?

Aku sangat dekat dengannya, dan aku berani bertaruh dia tahu bagaimana perasaan diriku yang saat berumur dua belas tahun. Perasaan umur dua belas tahun yang tak pernah kunjung ubah ku rasa padanya.

Tadinya aku berpikir, jika akan bertemu dengannya lagi dan berusaha menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memilikinya. Tetapi, sebuah harapan hanya tinggal harapan, dan anganku kandas di tengah-tengah.

Jika sudah begini keadaannya tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan, selain hanya menonton hal yang membuat hatiku sakit bahkan menjerit jika suaraku yang tercekat itu mampu keluar.

_Choi Seunghyun.._. Nama pria itu, pria yang kucintai yang mungkin lebih dari setengah umurku. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menerima berita mengejutkan tentang pernikahannya dengan Kwon Boa, salah satu teman di masa sekolah dasar kami. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka berhubungan. Yang hanya ku tahu Seunghyun terlalu dekat denganku. Selain aku, tidak ada gadis yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Lantas bagaimana Boa bisa menelusup jauh dalam hidupnya?

Ku gelengkan cepat kepalaku, mengusir segala bayangan yang pernah terjadi dulu. Awalnya ku pikir cinta pada umur kanak-kanak tidak akan bertahan lama, tapi ternyata salah. Dan hal itu cukup menggelikan jika mengingat aku yang bersedia tanpa pendamping karena menunggu hari di mana bertemu lagi dengannya.

Kini dia sudah berada di depan altar, menggandeng hangat dan mesra Boa yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Sebentar lagi, atau kurang dalam waktu satu menit semuanya akan terjadi. Dia akan termiliki sepenuhnya, milik Kwon Boa yang akan berubah jadi Choi Boa.

Miris, hatiku bagaikan ditikam oleh ribuan belati yang siap mengundang napasku tercekat seketika karena sakitnya yang tak terkira. Ku pejamkan mataku, detik-detik itu semakin dekat.

Mungkinkah aku bisa bertahan di sini dan mengucapkan kata selamat setelah semuanya berlangsung?

Seketika pikiranmu berkelana, dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, aku tahu aku tidak akan sanggup melalui semua ini. Terasa seperti membunuhku di tempat jika aku menyaksikannya.

Aku bangkit dari bangku yang berderet rapi sebagai penonton atau pun saksi nyata pernikahan ini. Beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arahku. Namun aku tidak peduli, sebelum kata-kata laknat itu di ucapkan Seunghyun aku ingin pergi. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Maka, saat itu juga ku paksa kakiku melangkah cepat menuju keluar gereja. Dengan segala kekuatanku aku terus berlari, menjauh dari gedung yang cukup tua itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu, tidak ingin meskipun aku sudah berada di luar, tapi rasa-rasanya suara Seunghyun terasa sangat nyata di telingaku.

Seakan berbisik, dan membuatku ingin berteriak karena kalimat yang ingin ku hindari diucapkannya. Ku paksa kakiku melangkah lebih jauh, menyeberangi jalan sepi dan menerjang salju yang entah sejak kapan turun.

Semakin jauh dari bayangan sosok Seunghyun, semakin jauh ku melangkah, ke dalam semak penuh pohon-pohon besar yang nyaris seperti hutan. Mungkin memang sebuah hutan, tapi aku tidak peduli, asalkan aku bisa menjauh dan tak mendengar kata yang mampu membunuhku itu.

Aku butuh sendiri, menata hati, mengembalikan pikiran, dan menyembuhkan kesakitan yang terus mendera ruang hatiku. Rasanya sangat sakit. Tapi cukup bersyukur aku melewatkan detik itu, detik di mana Seunghyun yang ku cintai menjadi milik Boa.

Cukup lega, namun juga nyaris pingsan saat membayangkan itu. Kepalaku seakan berputar hebat dan membuat langkahku terhenti.

Napasku memburu dengan keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipis, ku tutup mataku. Lalu secara perlahan aku mengatur napas, mencoba menenangkan perasaanku yang bergemuruh. Meski pada kenyataannya aku tak bisa menenangkannya, tapi setidaknya aku bisa bernapas lebih normal.

Sebelum akhirnya aku membuka mataku yang sedikit buram. Beberapa kali mengerjap bisa membuat pandanganku lebih jelas, dan segera saja aku menghamburkan manik mataku keseluruh tempat ini. Tempat asing, yang ku rasa berada di dalam hutan yang tidak menakutkan.

Dan tiba-tiba, napasku tercekat dengan mata membeliak lebar. Sesuatu yang ada di hadapanku membuatku nyaris terlonjak dari tempatku berdiri. Sebongkah pohon besar yang sudah lama tumbang, tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut. Seorang pria yang berada di atasnya lah yang membuatku sangat terkejut.

Jantungku memacu cepat, jujur saja aku mulai takut sekarang. Aku tidak tahu siapa pria yang ada di atas situ. Entah seseorang atau sudah menjadi...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Langkahku sedikit termundur kebelakang, sapaan dalam bentuk pertanyaan yang membuatku terkejut bukan main itu diucapkan oleh pria itu. Suara beratnya nampak sangat dingin dan membuatku merinding dengan jantung yang berdetak semakin cepat dan perasaan takut yang tak terkira.

Aku memberanikan diri menatapnya. Perlahan kelopak matanya yang semula tertutup membuka, menampakkan mata setajam musang dengan iris mata berwarna merah. Tatapannya langsung tertuju padaku, sangat tajam dan membuatku terintimidasi. Apa lagi iris matanya yang berwarna seperti itu, membuat semakin meremang dan gugup setengah mati. Aku seakan mematung di tempat, tenggorokanku lebih tercekat dari sebelumnya. Ingin rasanya aku lari namun terasa mustahil saat semua otot motorikku seperti mati rasa.

Pria itu mulai beranjak dari atas pohon tumbang yang dijadikannya alas tidur tadi, dan demi Tuhan mata itu sangat merah, seperti warna darah yang membuat aliran darahku membeku.

.

.

.

Failed. Percobaan bikin dari sudut pandang orang pertama,dan well aku ga bisa (lagi) rasanya sangat sulit dan ini cuma percobaan, jadi gimana reaksinya bagi yang udah baca, dapat kesan gimana ? Abstrak kah ? Ambigu atau gimana ? Udah dapat nentuin sikap si Aku aka si Jaejoong gimana ? Dan main karakternya yang seperti apa GS or Yaoi ? hehehehe. sebenarnya sudah cukup jelas juga di situ dibilang sama si aku dia itu gendernya apa xD .

Baiklah, terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca ini. Ini cuma percobaan, kalau emang failed banget aku bakal delete, tapi kalau emang bnyak yg ngerti dan nangkap artinya mungkin bisa diteruskan kalau ini masih layak baca tentunya.

Dan well, sudah ada yang bisa menebak ceritanya seperti apa ?

/plaak/ emang ada yang baca apa -_- xD

Typo everywhere, EYD ga beraturan.

.

.

.


End file.
